The Dragon Warriors
by SilverFinch13
Summary: The legend of the dragonborn was predicted hundreds of years ago but it never said who it would be and how they were to compete their destiny. In this story I shall tell you how.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon warriors.

The legend of the dragonborn was predicted hundreds of years ago but it never said who it would be and how they were to compete their destiny. In this story I shall tell you how.

Chapter 1. Arrival

Bound in ropes on a horse and cart is how I was welcomed to Skyrim. The cart shook violently with each bump and stone the wheels creaked over. The hard-cold bench was nothing compared to the air and landscape, dull grey sky threatening rain, the trees grew thick and I could see not much of anything else, not that I wanted to look around that is. I kept my eyes fixed down and listened to the other prisoners around me.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Said a rugged blonde Nord sat opposite me, he had dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, a single braid fell on his face that looked worn and tired, he was talking to another Nord sat to my left. Both men looked worse for wear.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, the empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." A filthy brown-haired, short Nord grumbled, he had tanned skin and a thin frame, his greasy dirty brown hair was pushed back from his face, he also looked tired and beaten.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The first blond Nord said a little too proudly, clearly full of this Nordic pride the are rumoured to have.

An Imperial Soldier in front of us yelled "Shut up back there!"

The men fell silent, so I took a moment to look at all of us on the carriage. There were six of us in total. In front of me where 3 men, two Nords one blond and in army uniform sporting a blue colour, what I presume to be the Stormcloaks armour, and a brown-haired Nord (the filthy one) dressed in rags, and to the end and much to my surprise sat tall a high elf. He was hauntingly quiet and observing us all, he was bound like us and clearly been beaten bad, I wonder why he was here.

Now turning my attention to the other men. I was sat in between two Nords. The man to my left was a young man, he had a cocky grin and a bloody nose, his hair was blonde, but it was a dark dirty colour with strips of lighter blonde running through.

But the man to my right was something else, blonde haired Nord with braids in his hair, he wore fine clothes of a noble and held the air of power to him a leader would. But the strangest thing was he was gagged and as far as I could see he was the only one to be.

The filthy thief noticed me staring at the noble and he piped up "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Nodding his head at the Nords direction,

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The Stormcloak spat out, full of pride.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief panicked, eyes darting around looking like a scared animal.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The Stormcloak murmured more to himself.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief now fidgeting in his bindings, looking for an escape.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The man to my left asked.

"Why do you care?" The thief spat clearly still struggling to get out of his bindings.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The Stormcloak solemnly said understanding the distraction.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The thief finally said, clearly giving up his struggle.

The entire time this distraction commenced the carriage kept rolling down the hill, towards our destination. A small town with high walls and a big gate.

The gate slowly opened with two soldiers pushing hard, as it swung and creaked it revealed a stone-built town. The stone road gave way to a dirt track that kicked up dust into the air as we travelled over it.

The houses in this village where of a typical Nordic design, that being 1 of 2 stories high with a thatched roof. From what I could tell the town used to be a military post due to having a few stone towers and a few watch posts.

An Imperial Soldier a head of us saluted and yelled "General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting"

"Good. Let's get this over with!" A grey-haired Imperial in a high-ranking officer uniform replied, he sounded tired and looked it too. This must be General Tullius.

I got distracted from my thoughts to listening the thief's panicked prayer "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

"Divines won't help you now, better save you breath" the Nord to my left added.

An angry grunt came from the Stormcloak in front of me followed by loud mutterings "Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Shifting his gaze to the elf on the cart, glare met with glare and then the elf shifted his angry glare to the other Stormcloak, Jarl Ulfric. The men must have sat like that all the journey, strange way to spend your last moments alive, but who am I to judge.

I stopped listening to the Stormcloak ramble on about the town we are in, Helgen and something about mead with Juniper berries mixed in, and took in the last time I could see the sky, the clouds gave way to the sun and I could see a grey/blue sky, though with the sun shining down it still felt bitterly cold. It is strange being so calm before the end, I still have life in me so why was I not fighting, maybe I am too tired to, tired of fighting, of running, of living with fear. Maybe this is why I am calm.

The thief's panic rose up again "Why are we stopping?" As on cue the carriage halted.

"Why do you think. End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The Stormcloak replied standing up

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief jumped up.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The Stormcloak spat out clearly annoyed by the thief

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

I thought I heard the elf in front make a sarcastic chuckle to himself as he walked off the cart.

Names where being called to line up in front of the headman's block. "The empire love their damn lists" the Stormcloak behind me muttered to my ear as he leaned close while we waited for our names to be called

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm", the man lined up in a courtyard directed by soldiers and other names were called. "Ralof of Riverwood, Gunjar, Davron, Lokir of Rorikstead,"

When his name is called "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Panic took over and he ran.

An Imperial Captain in front of us yells "Halt!" She tried to sound authoritative, but it just sounded like a child pretending.

Lokir screamed wildly, still madly running the way we came up "You're not going to kill me!" The Imperial Captain screamed "Archers!" And that's when I noticed them 8 Imperial archers with long bows, without another order they raised their bows and fired, each arrow sunk into Lokir's body and the man fell, body limp and life gone.

Without another word the guard carried on reading names out till only the elf and I was left. The guard questioned him. "Name, age and reason for imprisonment"

I took this moment to study the elf in question, he was tall, I mean I have heard that the Altmer where tall, but he towered over even the tallest elf I have ever seen. From what I could see he was lean, and his skin was a pale gold, but his hair was strikingly black, like midnight, his hair was short, it looked messy over his face and in need of a comb back. His sharp features with high cheek bones and strong jaw line was softened by his honey eyes, they looked like they could read your soul and hold every secret.

"Mithra, 29 and the reason for my imprisonment is because I have been mistaken for a spy when I am simply passing through." His voice was calm and deep, it had an accent I couldn't place, and he was well spoken.

His back straightened as he was told he was to be executed like the others and sent to join them by the block. He complied but I could see the faint glow of a spell on his fingers working at the ropes.

"And who are you?" questioned an imperial scout, he was the one reading the names off the list and now adding more of them, the Imperials liked their lists.

"Elyzabyth, sir... I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I tried to sound as innocent as I could.

"Breton eh, bit far from high rock, aren't you?"

My glare shut him up as I turned to make my way to the block.

As I joined the other prisoners the man named Tullius was yelling into Ulfric's face, " Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder the high king of Skyrim. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." When he finished his rant at the gagged man. A strange noise filled the air, a roar, but not from any beast I have heard before. No something much more terrifying, the roar rumbled down the hills and filled my ears even though it must have been far away.

With hairs standing on the back of my neck, and the others looking to the sky, "what was that?" Questioned the imperial scout.

"It's nothing carry on!" General Tullius said as he walked to his place beside the captain. " yes, general Tullius" she saluted, looking a bit ridiculous. As she turned, she spoke to a priestess " give then their last rights" she ordered

The priestess started a prayer "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the eight divines upon you..."

Not wanting to hear anymore one of the Stormcloaks yelled "oh for the love of Talos, shut up and lets just get this over with shall we" and he marched himself bravely to the block.

Then the scene unfolded before me, the captain kicking the Nord down to the block, his head was turned to face the headsman, the said headsman raised his heavy axe above his head, and then after a moment's pause the axe came crashing down on the Stormcloaks neck. His head came cleanly off as blood poured down as his head rolled in a basket. His body was being dragged away.

"Next prisoner, the male Nord in rags" yelled the Captain yelled.

Then that noise again, an unnatural roar, it filled the air and came down from the skies. It sounds closer than the first time.

"Captain, there's that noise again, did you hear that?" The Imperial scout said.

Clearly not enjoying the distraction and feeling like she must be in control of the situation the captain practically screamed, "I said the next prisoner!"

Then cocky Nord brushed past me heading towards his fate,

"Nice and easy, to the block Davron" a blown haired imperial scout ushered.

Dropping to his knees the Nord lay head on the blood covered block. A silent prayer escaping his lips.

The headman's axe raised, and the air fell silent. I looked up to the sky not able to watch anymore, my heart stopped, a great black monster swooped down from the clouds and crashed down on the tower behind the headman, saying I was stunned is an understatement. As I said the monster was huge bigger than the tower it sat on, with shiny black scales, it had two massive wings and while I wondered what it was the screams of others saying "Dragon!" Answered any questions.

Before I could think of what to do this dragon opened its jaws and yelled this strange sound, the skies grew dark and thunder rumbled, another shout and all were knocked to the floor by a hard-invisible force. Panic hit me as I tried to stand fire crashed to the ground shaking it violently. Then two large hands grabbed my arms and I was lifted from the ground and carried to a stone building people were fleeing too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Escape

Though in a well-built stone tower the chaos from outside still seemed too close. I shut my eyes for a second as the stranger who carried me in set me down, I was still held my eyes closed as I could feel my arms finally being untied. The relief was overwhelming, but I didn't have a second to stop, as I heard the doors behind us close, I turned to see some Stormcloaks fall in. Ulfric survived and so did Ralof. The cocky Nord Davron was also in, thankfully still with a head.

"Can the legends really be true, was that really a dragon?" Panted Ralof directing his question to the now unbounded and gag free Ulfric.

In a serious and darker tone, the Stormcloak leader spoke with a deep tone "Legends don't burn down villages"

A thundering roar and a crash that shook the walls came from outside, a reminder that this was no legend but a very real and terrifying danger.

"Up through the tower, we need to move now!"

And without another word we ran up behind Davron, up the spiralling stairs, my legs strained against the stone steps, heart racing as we make it to the next floor up, A Stormcloak was already there and when seeing our approach he called out "I think I found our escape, help me move a few of these stones." But before we could take a step to help the walls exploded inwards with the great dragons head pushing in, frozen in fear and looking straight into its glowing red eyes, I could barely comprehend its thundering voice " Tul, Shul" and fire erupted out of its words and engulfed the first floor. Davron ducked down and I followed suit. Once the flames dissipated we stood backup, the dragon was gone although the burning heat of the fire lingered as a reminder of the dragon, not like we needed any reminders that is, two hand placed on my shoulders, and with a glance I could see the golden long fingers squeeze tight into me, a reassurance, a push forward, the smell of burnt flesh hit me and I saw Davron in front raise his hand to his face to hide his gagging. Golden daylight shone in from the hole in the wall. Ralof charged past us and looked down into the battle, "quick jump down into that building over there"

Without another breath I saw the still bound Davron jump out of the hole and down, I rushed forward to see where he landed and if he was okay. Thankfully he got up and looked up to me with an oversized grin, I finally let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Go on it's your turn." Ralof looked at me expectantly. And that drop down looked all that bigger and not so easy. I looked down, I had to be quick I couldn't see the dragon, but I had to be careful in my landing. With a glance behind me at Mithra he gave me a small nod and I turned and jumped, my plan was to hit the broken beam and then jump down to the floor of the building. To my surprise it went to plan, I landed feet first onto the beam then leapt off as I felt the wood crack under my feet, I did a roll and came to a standing. I look up to see Mithra do a similar jump but instead of going near the beam he opted to land straight on the floor. The three of us look at each other and then without a word we race forward and jump off the second floor of the broken building and onto the dusty floor of outside, as we move forward the dragon crashes onto the ground and the earth trembles under us. Davron falls to the floor and Mithra and I grab him and drag him quickly to a cover next to a villager and an Imperial scout. "Haming this way lad quickly!" The boy who was right in front of the dragon in the road with his injured (I presume) father, he races to us and ducks under just in time for the dragon to shout more fiery words. The flames ingulf the man on the floor. The dragon satisfied the man was dead beat its great wings and flew up to find its next victims. "Gunnar, take care of the boy I must find General Tullius and assist in the defence, you their prisoners follow me if you wish to survive." And he ran out of cover past the charred remains, with Mithra now leading we ran with the Imperial down past some buildings and when where in an alley between the town wall and whatever was left of a building "stay close to the wall!" But the words where drowned out by the dragon landing on top of the wall and letting out another fiery breath. We crouched down below the dragon, it seemed completely unaware that we were there, or we would have been easily killed. It flew up once again and we kept running, through the burning ashes of a house and past some archers shooting blindly into the sky. I could hear the soldiers cries and pleas, but they seemed far away as we ran forward, "to the keep, we are retreating" and that's where we headed under a stone bridge of the wall and into a courtyard.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar yells. On cue both men draw swords and stop waiting for the next move.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." And Ralof sheaths his axe and charges past us toward a door in the keep.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." And he putting his sword away runs to a different door.

Both soldiers look at us stood in the courtyard and beckon us to follow one or the other. And the three of us look at each other. I see Davron looks uneasy, eyes darting to the sky then back at me and a rather displeased Mithra.

Our choice is clear, and we are not going to split up, with a nod we move forward and towards the keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. In the keep.

I charged forward in the direction of the Imperial, while Mithra and Davron sprinted to the right towards the Stormcloak. Mithra was faster than Davron and reached the solider first, without a word he grabbed Ralof by the arm and was pulling the surprised Nord in seconds.

"Wha... let go of me elf!"

"Come, we need... numbers if we... are going survive... the dragon" Panted Davron as he pushed Ralof with his shoulder in the direction of Hadvar. We should really untie the poor man. "Fine" Ralof Mumbled and shrugged off Mithra but without another complaint followed towards the Imperial.

Meanwhile I had reached Hadvar, "we need all the men we can get if we want to live, put aside your hate and past and just keep going for tomorrow" I say as I push him into the door and into safety. He didn't argue, he didn't have chance too, but you could see in his face that he didn't want to agree. I held open the door for the others, I could see the dragon hovering above the other side of the village. Now getting a good look at the monster, I could see just how large it was, its body was bigger than the Imperial guard towers, it's body was covered in glistening black scales that looked to be made of the night itself, its huge black wings beat hard and caused gusts of winds that would drive the flames from its words to rage on. What a mess, what chaos and death this monster has made in minutes, it was barely comprehensible.

As the others crash in I slammed the door shut behind me, not wishing to see anymore, we entered what must be the sleeping quarters of the keep, in the large room to the left there's 8 beds with a chest and bedside table for each, with plenty of room to spare around, at the back of the room is a table with plates and cups sat empty, and to the right is a weapon and armour store with swords and axes lining the wall. The room its self was dimly lit with a few torches hung on the walls, and it was quiet, sure the dragons rampage could be heard but it was a faraway rumble. For a moment I felt safe and a fear weighing on me lifted slightly. You could see on everyone an uneasy relief swept over. Hadvar was sitting on the closest bed leaning into his hands, Ralof moved to sit beside the man. Mithra was working on Davrons' bound arms with a dagger he found on a table and I made my way to the back of the room, my legs where heavy but I know there is still a long way to go yet.

Finally, Davron spoke and broke the silence, "Hadvar, is there another way out? I don't know how anyone else feels but I want to get as far away from that Dragon as possible. "

Ralof nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, through that door, we might want to grab some supplies, armour and weapons though, not safe yet" and he gestured to the door near me. Ralof moved off the bed and reached out his hand to help Hadvar up. "Just till Riverwood, okay?" Hadvar nodded at the other man and took his hand, a silent acceptance.

Once that little show was over, we all got to work grabbing swords and axes, I took an iron dagger and sword, Mithra did the same but Davron picked up a two-handed sword, a one-handed sword and a dagger. He had a big grin but tried to shrug nonchalantly, "best to be prepared"

Ralof laughed a clapped his hand around the young boys back causing him to jolt forward but continue to grin.

Then one by one we looked to the door we first came though, screams and shouts could be heard as the awful monster continued its rampage, I couldn't help but to think how many others will survive or how little would. I felt heavy and tired, but with a gentle hand pulling to our escape I moved my legs. Hadvar looked back to us and with a nod pushed the wooden door.

Chapter 3- part 2, in the keep

As the door swung open, I let out the breath I was holding and lowered my hand from the hilt of my sword. I don't know what I was expecting, but I didn't expect there to be nothing in front of us. I realised i wasn't the only one when i saw a dim red flame disappear from Mithras hands, i look up to his eyes and he just looks down to me with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, in knowing I felt just as on edge

"Right okay, Davron and i will lead, Ralof you in the middle and Elyzabyth and the, erm, Mithra up behind. Stay close and lets move." Hadvar commanded the orders to us and with little complaint we all followed, well Ralof did mumble and grumble under his breath. We, in the order Hadvar wanted, walked through a corridor, with the Imperial flags lining the stone walls, the stone not covered was dark and damp adding a glistening glow from the lite torches to the atmosphere, as we banked right towards another metal grated door, this door seemed to be a pull chain unlocking mechanism that would make the door raise up. Before Hadvar pulled the large chain on the wall I stopped him and whispered to the group "I hear voices, sounds like two people in there.

"Could be friendly" Davron sounded hopeful, "or they could try to kill us, it is that sort of day isn't it!" Drawing his weapon to make a point.

" Did they say Gunjar? I think they are part of the Stormcloaks, I'll go first and talk some sense into them" and with that Ralof pushed past us and pulled the chain before another could be said, the metal door groaned and lifted up to reveal two battered Stormcloaks and a dead one to the side of the room.

"Ralof your alive, what happened to...?" The young female Nord spoke up but cut short when she saw the rest of us, on cue they pulled their weapons and took battle stances

"Traitor, sided with the Imperials have you" the other said, the slowly made there was forward angling for an attack.

"No, wait, guys it's not like that!" Ralof tried to say with his hands up for defence. He just about side stepped the first swing of a sword before Mithra let loose a fire spell that engulfed and quickly killed the attackers.

"Ergk, I think I might just be getting use to the smell of burnt flesh, or not" Davron heaved slightly as he stepped round the burning corpses, I just shrugged at the comment, maybe shock is falling in and followed Davron with Mithra and Hadvar behind. "Ah here is the next door" and with a quick push Davron swung the door open and peered down the corridor.

"Ralof? Are you coming?" Hadvar sounded concerned as his brows knitted together. He was looking back at the Blonde Nord, Ralof was stood still looking down at his fallen comrades, he looked like he was in shock but still angry. "They, they didn't have to die. I, i could have talked them around, but..."

"But now they are dead, and we are going to keep moving, are you just going to stand there or follow us?" Mithra was calm and cold and kept his face neutral showing nothing to the Nord, as he turned to walk down the next corridor. "And no, you don't have to like it." He finished before Ralof had a chance to spew out some sort of insult.

I decide to look at the path ahead, again a narrow stone corridor with damp dripping down the walls, what's wrong with this place and its damp problem? Anyway just a few metres a head there where a set of stairs descending in a left sweep, it looked poorly lite, but any light reflected off the wet walls and added a dull gloom to the corridor.

Now with Mithra leading the pace quickened as he effortlessly descended the stairs three at a time. The three Nords kept up with the elf following one behind the other. Ralof was last in the trio and I noted he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as if he was going to draw it any second to take revenge for his fallen friends.

I struggled to keep up with the men as my short legs could only go down one step at a time, I tried to jog down to keep up but, soon losing sight of the men I slowed my pace not wanting to tire myself out any more than I already felt.

As I rounded the last of the sweep and down the final steps, I saw the others had stopped to wait for me. I didn't expect them to wait but seeing that they had was a relief I never felt before.

"There you are!" Hadvar said with a tone that felt like it was to reassure himself more than me.

"See Mithra we don't have to send a search party" Davron laughed as he slapped Mithra's arm in a playful manner, causing the elf to role his eyes and look forward.

With that Hadvar and Davron laughed and took the lead through another doorway leading to the right. I stayed to the back of the group and Mithra walked beside. Ralof was in the middle of the pack, he looked tense.

We didn't go five paces till the ground started rumbling and shook violently so we all stumbled down. In a second the roof in front of us crumbled and crashed heavily down barely metres away from us. The sounds of the dragon filled the corridors as its frightful roars echoed through us. Then it went quiet, besides the gentle crumbles of rubble settling down, even our breaths where quiet, as we all stayed down close to the floor, tense and paused in waiting. When a few minutes had passed (though it felt more like hours) and there was no sign of the dragon bursting through the ceiling at us we quietly stood up.

Shakily Hadvar broke the silence "that creature won't give up, will it?"

"No, did it block the path, or does that door lead somewhere?" Ralof pointed to a half-buried door to the side

Davron pushed past "well there is only one to find out" he said as he stepped around some fallen rubble and pushed the door in question open.

The door opened to reveal a large empty rectangular room with a half partition in the middle

"We're in the kitchens and store rooms, 'spose it would be smart to pick up anything useful while we are here" Hadvar

Without another word we all split up and started scavenging. We all picked up food, drinks, bowls, cups, a few potions and other essentials. We split up what we found and put them into three backpacks that where lying around unused, one each for Mithra, Davron and I. Once that task was done, we all made our way to the back of the room, to another closed door where Ralof and Hadvar were having a quiet discussion which soon ended on site of us

"This is the only way forward, hopefully we will find an exit that the dragon has not blocked off" and with that said Hadvar opened the wooden door.

From what I could tell we were back on the same corridor just to the other side of the claps.

"Hmm, lucky that this door wasn't blocked" Ralof muttered as we followed Hadvar and him down some stairs, as we walked down a strong smell of blood swept in the air and a static feel like a lightning storm had happened.

I grabbed my dagger and Mithra charged a spell.

"There's been a fight, the survivors might not be friendly" whisper Mithra

"or they could be hurt and potential allies" I tried to offer in hope of a better solution.

Taking the lead Davron drew his two-handed weapon "better be careful till we know which way it's going to be"

As we slowly got to the bottom of the stairs, we could see 4 bodies on the floor, two of each faction, it looks like they all fought and brutally killed each other.

"Is this a torture room? It is isn't? Lovely" Ralof spat as he stepped around the burnt bodies of more Stormcloaks and the blood of the imperials.

Not wanting to see this we just moved forward, though I couldn't help myself and picked up a coin purse that was lying alone on the table.

We followed a twisting corridor that sent past empty cells and lead to an open cavern, it looked like a underground stream flowed through and the cavern seemed to lead to a cave that was blocked by a heavy drawbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the cave out and to safety.

All 5 of us stood by the drawbridge, catching a breath and getting ready for the next part of the unknown.

"We either too far below the keep or the dragon has finished and moved on?" Hadvar noted as he looked up to the high ceiling, he looked like he expected the dragon to come crashing down to answer his question. "Better keep moving and get to Riverwood"

"I hope that monster hasn't got to them yet" Ralof muttered as he stepped to the pull leaver that controls the bridge. Looking back at Hadvar and with a short nod he pulled the leaver.

The bridge swung down slowly and thumped the ground hard. Looking down the new path in front it seemed to lead to a large cavern that the stream twisted down at the far end there was a small glimmer of light.

"Dark and damp, hope there are no giant spiders!" Davron stated as he handed some unlit torches that he found to the side.

With a flick of the wrist the Mer to my right the torches lite in flame.

Hadvar took the lead with Ralof and Davron following, the three each held a sword in their right and the torch in the left.

I kept a hold of the dagger and crept forward, and Mithra followed, no weapons drawn but clearly ready for a spell.

"Davron was joking about the spiders, right?" I quietly asked Mithra, I was hoping that if I whispered then the Nords in front won't hear the worry in my voice.

"Probably, just think the spiders aren't as bad as a dragon, plus you can hide behind me if you want" smirking slightly, Mithra nearly sounded arrogant.

I didn't grace a reply, to be honest I'm not sure which would be worse, but I didn't want to face a giant man-eating spider or a dragon or even choose between.

"Don't scare the girl" Ralof spat at Mithra "you will be fine; besides we are nearly out, see the exit"

He was right each step the natural light grew brighter and we grew closer to outside, we followed the stream and the air became fresher and cooler. We past a cart, I noted another money purse and a hunter bow in the cart, I quickly grabbed both. Couldn't see any arrows though, shame.

Finally, we got to the exit and just stopped, Davron and Ralof slumped onto a rock and took deep breath, I couldn't help but lean on the closet person and enjoy the cool air on my face, Hadvar who was my new post sighed deeply. I closed my eyes but heard who I presume Mithra shift to my side.

Out calm relief was abruptly shattered when a monstrous roar filled the air and the sound of beating wings went over head.

On cue we all had dropped low hoping the cave hid us and not daring to move or make a sound till the monster flew out of sight.

Finally, after a few minutes and we knew the dragon was gone, Ralof shifted up slightly "getting dark, better get the village while it is safe too"

"Hmph" Hadvar replied and pulled himself up.

I stopped for a second, what now? Where do I go? I was trying to travel to Skyrim, the last place anyone would look for me, now there is Dragons and I nearly died.

My internal panic was cut short by Davron speaking up.

"Erm, I don't know about you two, but I think we should all travel to Riverwood together, maybe help each other get to Whiterun and go from there?" He sounded hopeful, maybe desperate even.

"Yeah, to Whiterun" Mithra said as he patted our shoulders. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could only nod and with that we followed the two Nords.

As we joined a twisting path that lead to a river below both Ralof and Hadvar revealed they grew up in Riverwood and where childhood friends, though that changed when the civil war started and they picked opposite sides. Local landmarks where pointed out, like an old Nordic ruin atop the opposite hill that looked over the village. As the path approach the village Ralof pointed to a large tree, "I remember Hadvar falling out of that tree and breaking his arm when we're about 10"

"I seem to remember you pushing me out of it"

"I might have nudged you a bit" Ralof laughed as Hadvar shoved his old friend.

We entered the village under a stone arch.

"Right Hadvar, you grab your family and I grab mine, we meet by the mill to discuss... discuss today" Ralof the pointed us to the mill in question and we crossed the bridge to it.

The mill was of standard Nordic design, built of stone with a wooden rood and wheel powered by the river it was next too. There was a grassy courtyard with a couple of tree stumps and a table.

Mithra and I sat on a large stump and Davron lent on the table. We were all quiet, trying to process what just happened and what that means for next.

I had heard of Riften on my journey away from home and came to Skyrim to hide there, although seeing the mess Skyrim is in it might be better to get out of here, not by the border, maybe boat. I couldn't really think of a better plan right now as the adrenaline that had kept me going was fading fast and the aches in me feet were starting to make its self-known, my body ached and felt heavy from exhaustion. I could tell Davron was feeling like myself but Mithra with the added bruises on him I could only guess was feeling worse than us, although he didn't show it as he sat quietly and still with his eyes closed, he looked almost a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- To Whiterun then?

15 minutes of quiet in the courtyard of the mill and we heard footsteps across the bridge, I held my breath as my eyes darted to the bridge, only to sigh a relief as I could see Hadvar followed by an older gentleman, he had an apron on and was covered in dirt and coal, clearly the towns blacksmith, there was a woman as well looked to be in late 40s and very pretty.

Hadvar greeted us and introduced us to his family, turns out he grew up with his aunt Sigrid and uncle Alvor, Alvor as I guessed was the village blacksmith.

As soon as we had been introduced Ralof appeared with his family in tow, the blond-haired woman Gerdur is his sister and his sister's husband Hod.

Finally, everyone had settled around after Hod had grabbed some chairs.

Ralof and Hadvar explained Helgen and how they got here. We sat quietly listening. eventually after the tale of the day was finished, Gerdur stated after a pause "the Jarl needs to know about this, is a dragon is on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless... you three can you let the Jarl know and send whatever troops he can"

Davron finally unprops himself up from the table, "we will let the Jarl know, goin' that way anyway" and with that he steps towards and offers his hands to pull us both up.

I accept and so does Mithra, look a little surprised by our acceptance Davron heaves us up from the stump. We bid our fair wells and follow Alvor's directions out of town and down the road to Whiterun. The path follows the river for a bit and to the side of a waterfall.

The sun had been set for an hour, but the full moon and clear skies meant it was easy to walk. As approaching the cross roads, I asked us to stop for a sec, the tiredness we nearly impossible, I felt I couldn't take another step. "you know I just remembered we have some stamina potions, right? Just going to take one to make it"

"Good idea" Davron agreed and pulled out three green bottles out of his pack, he handed one each and with a small mock toast we each downed the liquid. It is thick and bitter to the taste, but I could instantly feel a small relief and bit of energy creep into my bones.

"Let's keep walking, probably should face the Jarl together and find a tavern" Mithra stated, his voice sounded weary, but his back was straight and strode forward, with more vigour than I thought possible.

We slowly approach the gates to the city and there stood two guards on high alert, didn't help with the sight of us approaching three dirty tired travellers, must have looked a sight a Nord, Breton and High Elf. The guards approach hands on hilt but not drawing their weapons yet.

"Halt, the city's closed" the first guard said.

Davron took the lead, "we are travellers, please let us in" The guard did not move

"we have travelled from Riverwood and Helgen, we have information about the dragon seen that the jarl needs to know about" I stated.

With this the guard took his hand of the hilt and moved towards the gate, "fine but we will be keepin' an eye on you" he pushed open the gate.

"If fact I will take you to the Jarl" the second guard said. And without further ceremony we followed the guard though the city, it seemed to be comprised of three main areas, the lower shopping/ trading area and the next level was where most of the houses are, we passed a central area with a grand dead tree in the middle and then made our way up a set of stairs to the Jarls keep.

The guard escorted us through the great hall, past a line of tables and warm central fire pits. I would give anything to fall asleep in one of the chairs warmed by the fire, but to business.

"Who approach's the Jarl at this hour?" A sharp voice from a Dunmer with a sharp sword pointing towards us

"They got news about the dragon housecarl" the guard who showed us the way sheepishly said, guess we are not following the right procedures. And I became very self-aware that we weren't at all appropriately dressed to meet the Jarl.

"Right well the Jarl would like to talk to you, you will keep your distance from Jarl Balgruuf" and with that we approach the Jarl. The housecarl had dismissed guard and stood to out flank, it felt like she was a cat ready to pounce.

As the Jarl was finishing his conversation about protecting the city, Davron leaned over, "you're a better talker than me, clear with the guard, gonna let you handle this, okay"

Mithra leaned in as well "yeah call us back up" I could almost hear them both grin.

"And who's this then?" The jarl directed his attention to us.

"Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, we are travellers. We were unlucky to be Helgen when, well, when a dragon attached and destroyed the town, we fled to Riverwood who calls for aid as they're defenceless" I tactfully said with a slight curtsy.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our wall? Against a what, a dragon?" The Jarl said now ignoring us.

The housecarl stepped from behind us to speak to the Jarl "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

Proventus cut in with a rushed tone "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

"Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." The Jarl raised his voice, clearly stressed and frustrated, probably done with the entire situation.

Not waiting for any further instructions Irileth the housecarl bowed "Yes, my Jarl." And moved to the door

"We should not..." Proventus started but was cut short by the beyond annoyed Jarl

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!"

Proventus took the hint although late and bowed "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

"That would be best." The Jarl sighed and finally directed himself to us, while we stood on the spot unsure what to do. "Thank you for giving me this news, here is a reward" and he got up and passed me a reasonably heavy coin bag. "I could do with someone to rely on for a task my court wizard needs done, follow now" and with that he was walking to the side of the hall.

I just stood there, we were being dragged on another task and I just wanted to sleep. Davron stepped past me to follow and Mithra pushed me to follow "we can't be rude, right" I could only sigh and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- are we going on an adventure?

The three of us stood in the mage's office, the jarl had announced us the court wizard Farengar and that we would be helping the mage and with that the Jarl left us.

Farengar looked at the three of us "I suppose you will do, I need an item retrieved from a ruin, it relates to dragons so I need it immediately now one has been seen" he moved to his desk and pulled a map out. "Bleak Falls Barrow, just here" he pointed just next to Riverwood "go there, an get an ancient stone tablet called the 'Dragonstone' do that and it will help me with my research" and with that he picked a book.

It was like he expected us to go on his word, I was far too tired to process anything, but Mithra seemed to be on the ball

"how do you know it's there?" He directed to the mage.

If he was surprised, we were still stood there he didn't show it, in an annoyed tone "we all have to keep some professional secrets, and the Jarl has told you to assist, I'm positive the Jarl will reward you" he spat.

With that we took our leave.

"I can't even see straight let alone think... saw a tavern on the way up, sleep first then talk" Davron stumbled almost to make his point as we all trudged to the tavern.

We made our way to the bar, the barkeep an ageing woman look a little startled to see an Nord, Breton and Altmer appear at her bar, we must have looked filthy and rough.

After a brief exchange of gold, we all had a bowl of stew, mead and a bed. Unfortunately, the Tavern only had one room free, but the bed was big enough for all of us. Even though we had only known each other day we simply didn't care, I managed to get my boots and torn leather cuirass before I flopped on the bed, Davron just lay in all the Armor he had on boots and all, Mithra only got one boot off before submitting to sleep. With a belly full of hot stew and a warm bed I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke between the two sleeping men, someone was gently knocking the door, in haze I gently got up trying to not disturb the others, though by how deep they were out it would take a dragon to get them up. I crept to the door picking up a dagger that was lying around and slightly opened the door, I sighed to see the barkeeper holding a tray with three bowls of porridge that we requested.

"Good morning dear, breakfast? Also, I can get you a bath in a bit?" She smiled and held the tray like an offering, I stepped to the side to let her in and she only smiled to see the two others sleeping. She set the tray on the table, "I put some sugar in it and here is some fruit, I know you didn't ask but looks like you need it, when you are ready come to me for a bath okay dear"

"I... okay thank you..." then it dawned on me I couldn't remember her name, I felt so embarrassed that this woman was being so kind, and I had rudely forgotten her name.

She smiled "Hulda, and this is the Bannered Mare" she seemed to be able to sense my embarrassment.

"Thank you Hulda, I will have to take you up on the bath, thank you"

With that she was out of the room and I was left with two sleeping men to wake up.

Now with the madness a sleep away I could think. It was incredible what we had been through, and I had just been in bed with two strangers, what would my mother think! I couldn't help but laugh. With the noise I must have woken Mithra as he stirred from his peaceful slumber. On his back he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling with a frown.

He looked dreadful, the bruises on his jaw coming out black and there where marks on his neck that looked like he had been chocked. He tried to sit up and with a wince he propped on an elbow and simply looked at me.

"Morning, erm breakfast?" I offered, picking up the tray I moved to the bed.

Mithra seemed to ponder something for a moment and then shoved the snoring Nord.

This woke Davron with a start and he nearly rolled of his belly onto the floor.

"What... oh breakfast!" He sat up and looked at me expectantly.

Not knowing what to do I leaned over Mithra and set the tray between them and took a seat in the middle of the bed between their legs.

The three of us sat on bed eating in silence our porridge, quiet content or an uneasy confusion between us, I simply couldn't tell but I didn't know how to proceed.

After we all had eaten the most delicious breakfast, I think I have ever had and was sipping on the most delightful tea, maybe nearly dying made the simplest thing the best in the world? Interrupting my quiet thoughts Davron broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Right well, not going lie don't know what to do now, any ideas?"

I shrugged and Mithra answered after a long sip of tea, "well would we be arrested for not following a Jarls orders?" He smirked slightly.

"Yeah, 'suppose we better do as he orders, plus a reward will help with moving on, right?"

I thought about Davrons words, suppose going through a ruin and get a stupid stone didn't sound too bad, the men before me seemed to be capable and trust worthy, even I have only known them a day. And with the money earned I could easily get a cart to Riften.

Concluding I shrugged again "yeah, alright. Need supplies first. I'm going to clean up and then we can see what we got between us."

I slid off the bed and collected the bowls and cups and took the tray down to the bar.

Hulda smiled as I approached, "thank you for the food it was amazing" I smiled back.

"I will get a bath for you now, dear" she stepped to the other side of the bar and across to a private area, kitchens by the smell, she turned to me when she released I was still stood on the spot, "come on dear" she smiled a softly and I simply couldn't help but follow her.

After a warm bath and a fresh tunic over me (kindly given by Hulda) I was sat on the bed again. The others had cleaned up as well, we had emptied or packs, counted the coins. A few hundred gold. We agreed that we need to go to the smith and get new Armor.

We still had potions and weapons, although no arrows.

Setting out into the market we headed straight to the smithy, named Warmaidens. I ordered new leather braces, boots and cuirass as mine somehow got destroyed. Mithra only wanted leather boots and Davron opted for steal boots, arm guards and breast plate. The armour was very cheap, so I got a few steel arrows and we made our way to the tailor. Two new leggings and tunics for me and trousers and shirts for Davron. Mithra went for a mage look with robes and hoods to hide his face. We also ordered thick cloaks, even if Whiterun is warm Skyrim is not known for anything less than harsh weather.

After a full shop we headed back to the Bannered Mare, we paid for the room for another night as our orders won't be ready till tomorrow.

The three of us sat at a table in the corner in the bar, Davron sat drinking mead, Mithra and I sat with tea.

It was so surreal, sat with two men I barely knew, heading on an adventure, if it can be called that.

At some point we started talking telling each little bits of information, how skilled we are with weapons, what tactics to use, etc. Of course, some information was held back. Although Davron seemed most willing to share himself to us.

The evening drew on and we had our meals, as it came late enough to retire from the day, it dawned on me that we still only had on bed.

"What, what will we do about sleep tonight" I asked trying to not blush.

Although a soon as I asked the embarrassment hit Davron like a brick, if Mithra felt any, he hid it well.

"I suppose we could do the same again as last night, erm the beds big enough and erm..." Davron looked away rubbing his neck.

"Yes, just another night" Mithra stated although he stared at his cup instead of looking up. "Maybe we should retire now, busy day tomorrow, and all" with that he stood up and we followed.

Finally, in bed after lots of awkward small talk we each lay on our backs under the furs. There was ample space so none of us touched. Eventually we all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Bleak Falls Barrow

I was woken to a gentle moving beneath me, I quickly became very aware I was resting my head on a moving body, I peeked a look to see that I was resting on Mithra's chest, he was looking to the floor leaning as he was trying to reach something. I lifted my head and propped up on my side as I became aware the reason I was so close to Mithra is because Davron has spread across the bed nearly pushing us off.

Now able to lean further Mithra picked up what he wanted which turned out to be a health potion, "sorry to wake you, just wanted this" he said in a hush tone and popped the bottle to take a swig.

"No, it's okay, erm... sorry for you know" I started to stutter feeling a blush, Mithra raised an eyebrow at me, "your bruises? Do they still hurt?" Quickly changing the subject and trying to gain so composure.

"Yeah..." Mithras answer seemed to be far away as he looked to the end of the room.

"Can I help? I know those potions taste foul and don't do much... I could grab some herbs and mix something?" I tried to offer with a smile, "though I'm going to need to know what's hurting?"

Mithra didn't respond at first, I was starting to think he hadn't heard until he swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled his top off in one motion to reveal his golden back, this skin is a fair tone with a pale golden glow and his back was well toned, though I had to pull my thoughts away from those thoughts and to the cuts and deep bruises he wore. His left shoulder seemed to have the worst bruise that covered most of the skin to the shoulder blade, he also had a few slashed that the potions he has been drinking have part closed.

I traced my hand gently on the cuts and as softly as I could I ghosted the bruise on his shoulder.

"It was dislocated when I was captured, roughly put back when I was bound" Mithra commented, as if to answer a question I hadn't asked. "The others bruises and cuts where to get me to talk"

"Oh, these simple potions won't do much for you, can I leave you and Davron to collect our stuff and I will mix what I can for you?" I said as I drew my hand away and started to move to get off the bed.

I threw on a cloak and my boots, and made my way to the door, I slung a belt on and hilted a dagger. I noted Mithra hadn't answered, he looked like he wanted to say something but was stuck with some inner thoughts.

I just smiled and slipped out of the room.

Hulda was not around, it must be early.

Quietly I made my way out and to the cold morning. The sky was still dark with on a slight hint of dawn in the sky. I made my way through the town to the main gate, the cold air seemed to freeze my breath, wrapping my cloak tightly I started to think about what I was going to need some wheat and blue mountain flowers, I could get those from roads just outside. But with the state Mithra is in Blisterwort is needed, commonly found in caves I would have to quickly search. I should have picked up more than a dagger.

Now in front of the gate the guard on duty looked at me, his open helm showed a tired face of an older Nord.

"Morning" I smiled as sweetly as I could

"morning bit early though" he eyed me up but seems to ease slightly, guess I am not intimidating.

"I know" I say with a slight chuckle "I need to pick some mushrooms for dinner tonight, is there a cave nearby?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Erm a few" and with the guards' directions I was heading to some caves that ran to the other side of the river. As I passed the stables, I noted the farms where currently empty but wheat and other crops where growing, I hopped the fence to the closest farm and grabbed a handful of wheat and slipped it into my pocket and was on the road before anyone could see. Not like I had to be too careful as there was no one else out this early.

I passed Honningbrew Meadery and crossed the bridge other the river, the first cave to my right was a no go, bandits camped there but if I followed the path around for 30 minutes, I would come across another small cave, apparently that is. So, following the path and directions I walked only to stop and collect some healthy blue mountain flowers. Finally, I came across the cave the guard referred me too. It was small and I crouched to enter, I could not be sure if anything was in the cave but blundering in with only a knife was not a good idea. Thankfully Blisterwort grows near entrances and with only a few paces in I saw some. I grabbed as many as I could and holding them in my shirt I tip toed out. As I started to head back to Whiterun the first bit of day was breaking through the night and the sky was quickly lightening. I would have enjoyed the view of a sunrise over the plains of Whiterun but a howl of a wolf cut the peace and caused my heart to leap. The howl sounded close and with another that followed I could only guess that the wolves where very close. My heart started to race, and I quickly jogged to the bridge and closer to the city. I tried to be quiet, but I could only hear my heart hammering in my ears. As I crossed the bridge by the Meadery I stopped jogging but quickly walked past the farms and stables to the city gates.

The same guard who let me out was still at the gate. He looked tired, must be the end of a shift soon.

Feeling slightly skittish with a racing heart I made my way to the market centre. By the Bannered Mare is an alchemy shop, there has to be a table I could borrow.

After a few hours of waiting for the shop to open and asking to use the alchemy table, I had mixed up a few health potions, it took a while but I tried to get the flavour bearable with the most benefit to the potion, it cost a couple of coins to buy some bottles, need to remember to reuse them.

It was well into the morning when I left the shop. I could see Mithra and Davron I the middle of the market with what looked like our new stuff. I made my way to them.

"Ah there you are! where did you go?" Davron grinned at me "got all our stuff!" As he held out a pack in front of him

"Sorry I erm was getting some last-minute supplies" I held out the bottles as an explanation.

"Must have cost a pretty penny?" Darron said as we turned to the tavern.

"Nah mixed it myself and grabbed the ingredients from the wild" we crossed the threshold.

"Alchemist then?" Mithra stated.

"Just a hobby" my answer came out very short and stopped the flow of conversation.

When we got to the room Mithra took a bottle from me and Davron opened our orders and supplies.

"Better get going right?" Mithra said as he popped my potion and drank it.

With that we got into our new armour and packed our stuff into our bags.

My breastplate fitted wonderfully, and the boots and braces sat snug and though the leather felt somewhat soft the quality was high.

Davron looked like he could battle anything, and the armour would bounce any attack off.

Mithra kept the hood down on his robes, the dark blue of the fabric suited him well.

Once we were all ready, we made our way out. Hulda wished us luck and gave directions as well as lunch for the road.

We promised to be back soon.

It took a couple of hours to be at the path the crossed the river back to Riverwood. As advised instead of crossing the river we turned right and off the main road onto a track leading to the barrow, the path became icy and wind bit into us, but the sun kept the worst chill away. Following the winding path up past an old tower guard post half in ruins we could finally see the ancient ruin.

We slowed our pace and crouched down to view the barrow, from our position I could count two people.

"Can see two people, can't tell it there is more" I whispered to the others,

"Battle plan, I will walk up the stairs no weapon out, might be friendly and Mithra will stay by the wall as hidden as you can ready with some spells, Elyzabyth can you be ready from a distance with your bow?"

"Yeah, can you get a line of sight from there?" Mithra pointed towards some bushes off to the left of the path.

"I could but it restricts to the left, good potential for an ambush spot" assessing the area from our spot below was hard but if I took the suggested location and Mithra just on the steps, Davron could walk up and if needed draw any enemies down the stairs to spells and arrows.

It was as if the other heard my thoughts, and before I knew it, we had done exactly that too 4 bandits. All lay dead on the cold ground as we simply walked past and into the barrow.


End file.
